Episode 4605
Cold Open Elmo imitates some farm animal sounds, but can't remember how a goose sounds. A real goose surprises him, reminding him of her noise. Scene #1 Elmo and Abby notice the exterior Hooper's Store is covered with decorations (which is unpleasant to Oscar). They see Grover adding more to the area, tossing balloons, snacks and confetti everywhere. He explains he's throwing a "farm fiesta," a party for farm animals. He's certain that since everything seems pleasing to him, the animals will like it too. The farm animals (a cow, pig and chicken) arrive and the gang surprises them, causing the animals to panic and separate. Grover doesn't understand what's happening and Abby points out that he needs to think of what the animals might like over his own interests. They call the animals back by imitating their sounds. Scene #2 Now that the animals have returned, the party can begin! Grover first brings out some farm fiesta food - a pizza. The animals take a taste, but immediately turn on it (spitting out their slices back at Grover). Abby and Elmo remind him to think about the animal's interests, though Grover doesn't know what they eat. They call out Alan, who looks up their primary diet on his phone - grain and hay. Abby conjures some up and the animals dig in. Scene #3 Now, Grover has a pony ride planned. The animals hop onto the pony, who falls over under their weight. He quits, leaving them without a ride. Grover volunteers Alan instead and the animals jump onto him, leading to the same results. Alan tries looking up what they can ride on, but the cow starts chewing on his phone. Elmo decides to go grab his book about the farm, which features the animals riding on a tractor and wagon. Before Grover can head off to the tractor dealership, Abby magically poofs one up. Scene #4 Finally, it's time for the farm fiesta song-and-dance. Grover summons his disco ball and music, but realizes it won't appeal to the animals. Instead, he suggests "Old MacDonald," which the animals gravitate to. Abby magically gives them farm costumes and they all sing together. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, F, with a song and dance. Film A girl narrates a film of her and her friends visiting Stone Barns Center. There, they collect eggs from the chickens and prepare them for scrambled eggs. [[Super Grover 2.0]] On a farm, Super Grover 2.0 comes to the aid of a sheep, who has lost her knitting needle in a haystack. He dives into it, but is unable to find it. He calls upon his utility sock for some tools, first pulling out a bullhorn to call the needle out. He then finds a magnet, which attracts things made of metal (like the needle). He points it toward the haystack, pulling out a cow's bell and horse's bucket instead (who thank the magnet instead of Grover). Just as he gives up, the magnet finally gets the needle out, much to the happiness of the sheep. Grover then pulls out the farmer's tractor, who drives off with Grover still hanging on. (edited) Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 3. [[Elmo's World: Farms]]